


Before The Past Comes

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [6]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Other, Past, Sad, sad Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before, The past all comes back in little snippets.
Series: December SMP One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Before The Past Comes

**Past: Before Exile**

_**Tommy remembered when Wilbur told him, “I don’t see how you’ve been let** down.”_

_Tommy was staring at them when Tubbo said, “Don’t speak unless you have to.”_

_“Why you always seem in a bad mood?” Dream taunted him. Tommy glared at him._

_”Your whole life you’ve had a adittude.” Philza, his father said. Tommy looked at him in confusinsion. He didn’t....._

_“Two weeks is that so bad for you?” Yes Tubbo it was. Way to much._

**Present:**

Tommy was staring at the lava, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Tommy then jumped in smiling.

_’TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.’_


End file.
